Incident 248A: Accommodation
by Nosome
Summary: The recruit thought he knows what he's doing. He was wrong...


_I never been this nervous…_

 _I mean sure… getting told by my boss to kill this man for some political reasons is a typical day in the Anti-A.A.H.W… but still… I never killed a person before…_

 _But first, let me tell you about me. My name is (censored for privacy). My code name is Nosome. I have been assigned a target to kill. It was supposed to be a simple assassination: one bullet in target's head, then get paid. But it turns out to be complex._

 _Apparently, they already found out and already prepared for me. This will be tough…_

 _But I am fucking excited for this._

 _The thrill of being in the action._

 _This is going to be a blast!_

 **An hour has passed**

Nosome's finger was on the trigger. ' _DO IT!',_ a faint voice cried out in his head.

' _Wait… you have the time you need. Not to mention your mind is fast for this sort of reaction. Remember your damned training, trainee!'_ , the mysterious faint voice in his head shouted out. Nosome took a deep breath. If he doesn't have his gasmask on, nobody wouldn't know that he was sweating. That would be a relief. ' _Shoot the mother fu-'_ Nosome pulled the trigger as the 1337 Agent's head gets blown apart like a watermelon, exploding its guts everywhere. With his fast reflexes, Nosome managed to duck while the A.T.P soldiers started to shoot blindly as the 1337 Agent's blood splattered their mask. Nosome quickly shot one of the soldiers' leg and reached for his other pistol. The soldier fell as the other soldiers starts wiping their mask off. _Seriously… you are all doing this in a gunfight?_ Nosome groaned in his head as he rapidly pull the triggers, massacring the soldiers with bullets. Once they are all riddled with bullets, he walks towards a door, before the door behind him open.

Nosome turns to see guns shooting at him. He grabbed one of the bodies and used it as a shield as he walks into the next room.

The agent had an axe and threw it at Nosome when he had the chance. Fortunately, Nosome noticed this and caught the axe. Unfortunately, the agent lost his head after Nosome threw the axe back at him. More agents came out of doors that were conveniently placed there as they started shooting at Nosome. Nosome quickly went into cover and tried to blindly fire at them. They shot his hand. Nosome cursed loudly as he regret not listening to his teachers about blindly fire. Nosome threw a grenade at them, not knowing what it was. The grenade flashes, making the agents blinded. He quickly shoots them up as one of the A.T.P soldiers, from the behind, shot his back. The bullet ricocheted by to the soldier as Nosome turned around. _I guess I should take Kyle's advice from now on..._ Nosome picked up his gun and keeps going, not aware of the rising soldiers and agents behind him.

Nosome went into the room where the A.T.P Engineers started setting up the minigun. "He's there! Shoot!" _Mother fuc-_ They started to shoot at Nosome with the machine gun. He quickly grab one of the riot shields that was conveniently placed on the floor to block the bullets. Nosome cursed loudly as he started to shoot them, trying to get one of them. Every single missed bullet is starting to make Nosome wonder if he'll get killed here. Luckily, One of the engineers who was handling the minigun got shot and killed. The A.T.P engineer curses and starts shooting at Nosome himself. Then an agent appear from the behind and starts shooting at Nosome. Nosome quickly stabbed the shield into the ground for protection from the minigun and attacks the agent, swiftly delivering fists into the agent's head. The agent fell down as the miniguns keeps shooting…

Nosome frantically shoots as he wonders if this is his last minute in his life as he already ran out of bullets in his clip. Then the minigun jams. The engineer curses as he frantically tried to unjam it. He then notices that an axe was thrown at him. In this split second, the engineer wondered why didn't he be a engineer instead of a engineer in a war? He regrets everything...

Nosome sighs of relief when he reached the elevator. He presses the button while aiming at the door, just in case of soldiers. The doors open and Nosome sees a black suited ninja in front of him. They both stared at each other, guns directly aimed at them.

The door from the otherside opens as a swarm of soldiers and agents gather with firearms or melee weapons to fight off the remaining two Anti-A.A.H.W. agents. Nosome turns around and points his guns at the group while Hank does the same.

"I see…You're one of us?" Hank asked.

"Obviously. You think I would wear a uncomfortable suit all day?" Nosome answered.

"Who wouldn't anyway?" Hank asked.

"Dumb asses who couldn't afford their pay… ready?"

The two agents nods as they both leap into the action. The soldiers starts shooting at the agents as Hank uses Nosome for shield.

Nosome shoots his pistols at the group as each member were riddled with bullets.

Nosome grabbed Hank's leg and threw him at the group as Hank managed to stab one of the soldiers with his sword.

He swiftly sliced open the engineer's head as Nosome continuously shooting, laughing with glee.

 **Some time later...**

"W-w-wait! Spare my life. Please! I will give you anything!" The begging, scared coward who run the facility screams for his life.

Nosome would stare into the coward's eyes and said,

"Is that it?"

The man nod.

"Not interested.

"Wait. Wait. Wai-"

Nosome pulled the trigger, successfully completing his mission…

Hank waited for Nosome outside as he ponders about what will happen next. Nosome came out and look at Hank. "Thanks for the help." Nosome said. Hank nods and said,"I didn't help you…"

"What?", Nosome asked, surprised.

"You clearly helped clear out a pack of soldiers who were killing for our asses."

"I did it because I have no choice. You owe me now."

"Fuck you. I don't owe you shit.

"Remember who I am?"

"You're Hank 'Fucking' Wimbleton. Fuck you."

"..."

"You have ten seconds before I will get my ruler and shove it up your ass so hard, you will wonder about life being meaningless to you and your fucking tight asshole."

"... Shit…"

Nosome starts running as Hank stares at him, running from the distance.. He remembered he loved a moving target...

 _ **Hello! My name is Nosome and I hope you enjoy my first story. This was rushed because I was busy with a lot of things lately.**_

 _ **Rock on, dudes!**_

 _ **~Nosome**_


End file.
